


Cherry Flavored Kisses

by MrBright1side



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before, And I’m American so I’m sticking with what I know, And Strawberriesklance’s au on insta, Artist Simon Snow, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Baz is also a football player, Baz is just sad, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Emo Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Freckles, GUYS, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, IM ALIVE, Idk How I feel about Agatha, M/M, Multi, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Roomates, Sappy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon has some daddy issues, Slow Burn, The Mage is kind of good, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), and pining, ha But you probably thought I was gonna have yoi, idk about soccer but I know Americans like football, like idk he’s a shit dad, lowkey that too, oh and, oh my god they were, sis been just as dead as me tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBright1side/pseuds/MrBright1side
Summary: “I only snogged him once!”“Why did you decide to snog him in the first place?”“He dared me too!—““Simon, he dared you to make out with him in the chemistry lab? For an hour?”“Yeah.. you and Micah never did that?”.Simon dreads coming back to school for his senior year, but things start off quite interesting when he accidentally kisses the star football player instead of his cheerleader girlfriend.





	1. Petty and Reckless

First day of senior year, and I’m late.

Penelope did not want to hear it— it must’ve been twenty minutes too many because she had already told Agatha to ditch me when I wasn’t coming out of the house anytime soon. Often times I wish her name would’ve been Petty Bunce so when we first met I would’ve known to stay far away from her.

It wasn’t like Penelope was a bad friend or anything, but she could hold the smallest of grudges for the longest of times. If I remember correctly, she wouldn’t talk to Agatha for a week for forgetting practice. Cheer practice. That was last year if I’m right. We were all good friends, but it was always bothersome when Penelope decided it was time to become her petty self.

I had to walk to school today, her parents weren’t willing to drive me and my father already left. He’s the principal of the high school I go to, and I guess the school is more important than his own son because he never waits for me. 

I wave to some friends I see as they jump out of their vehicles, several returning the favor. Others I don’t think noticed me. It usually was pretty hard not to notice me, I don’t know what it was but I felt like I was always the center of attention. This year thankfully— and a little sadly, I’m not. I’m just another face in the crowd of faceless teenagers.

Except Baz.

Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. I think there was a Grimm in there somewhere. No, I know there’s a Grimm in there.

He stole the spotlight when everyone learned he got the position as quarterback, which I had for the past two years before him. That devil stole my spot and he’s slowly been plotting to take the rest of my life as well. Well, I’m pretty sure he is. He’s tried to take Agatha from me, who knows what else he wants.

Agatha Wellbelove is my girlfriend, and the head cheerleader. She’s an absolute beauty, wispy blonde hair with the smoothest ivory skin and ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the sunkissed light. She had a dainty figure, one I could pick up if she weren’t against that. It felt like she was against me doing lots of things lately. She seemed to want space, but that space didn’t seem to include avoiding Baz.

In fact, as I sauntered into my homeroom, there was Agatha leaning against Baz’s desk. He wasn’t there, but it looked like she was waiting for him. Our eyes lock, and she suddenly looks around, pushing past the crowd of students to get to her seat. My desk was right behind Baz’s, so I walked over and tossed my bag down beside my chair. The bell rings not a moment later, and our teacher waddles into the room.

He was a god awfully big man, doughy cheeks stuffed full of bagel and cream cheese— it was stained across his lips in a splatter of white with crumbs. He blabbered on and took the attendance, glancing acround the room tentatively to search out the absent kids. Baz entered the room right as the teacher’s eyes landed on his desk.

I watched Baz settle a pink slip down on the desk, piercing grey eyes meeting mine as he sneered and sat down. I couldn’t help but kick at his seat in return for the gaze. He suddenly swiveled around and his eyes were nothing but malevolent. 

“What do you want, Snow?”

I hadn’t really thought that far ahead. The teacher glanced at us, but then he went back to blabbing on to the class. He does that often; he knows of our fights but no one ever tries to interfere.

“Nothing, just want to know why Agatha was waiting by your desk?” 

There was a sudden bitterness in my mouth, as if Baz’s voice was absolute poison to my ears. As if he was absolute poison to me.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t here so I have no clue why she was waiting.”

“I think you do know,” I hiss back, narrowing my eyes on Baz. He narrowed his back, but it was almost teasing in a manner.

“Well maybe she’s finally come to her senses and decided to break up with yo—“

Baz doesn’t finish his sentence. In fact, I don’t let him finish anything because next thing I know I’m like a cannon, sizzling until I’ve suddenly blown up. And once I blow up, my fist connects with Baz’s cheek and he’s suddenly lunging over his chair at me. 

And next thing I know, we’re both waiting in the principal’s office for my father to come out and see us. 

The whole time Baz glares at me, but this time I ignore those crisp grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it’s so short I needed to finish some work for school but next chapter will be longer !


	2. The Hate I Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god so many people have begun to read my story, thank you !!!
> 
> Reminder: This is not my story, this is a spin-off (and pretty much a fan fiction) of Carry On by Rainbow Rowell !!

My dad wasn’t exactly a team player when it came to siding with me. Once Baz left his office and I entered, it was instant silence, and I was properly terrified. He motioned for me to settle down in the seat Baz left pushed out before his desk, and when I obliged he turned prominent eyes over to me and away from the window he was staring out of. Morning dew still shimmered on the glass.

“Simon, why did you get into a fight with Basilton? And why so early in the day? You know that Basilton’s family could sue for you fighting with him so much, and that nasty bruise you gave him is my going to go over well with his father. You know, maybe if—“

I sigh. “Okay, really, dad?” I inquire in the midst of his interrogation. “Shouldn’t you listen to what I have to say before bringing up a whole law suit?”

His eyes narrowed at me and I couldn’t help but look away. “Simon, you’re a proper fool, you know that? I know you and Basilton fight just to fight, you can’t justify it this time, son.”

“But he’s going after Agatha! My girlfriend, not his!”

“Simon!” Dad’s palms strike violently against the table separating us as he jolts forward, nose flaring like a bull. “I’m sick and tired of these childish and petty fights. No more, boy! It’s your first day of senior year, can’t you too grow up already?”

“I’m perfectly grown!”

I can already hear Baz snickering through the paper thin walls. 

“Simon,” he mumbles, voice lower so no one can hear our bickering. “Please, you’re eighteen. Baz is almost nineteen, you are both adults now and you know that fighting is not going to help you both with anything. Just stay away from the poor bloke and stick to spending time with your friends.”

I merely grumble in return.

.

Penelope is already sitting in one of the open desks when I get to history, the chubby girl leaning back in her seat so her coily purple hair pooled on the desk I now claimed as mine. She tips her glasses down playfully, button nose catching them before they could fall off.

“So I heard you got into a fight with our favorite vampire?”

It was an inside joke between me and Penelope, but she seemed to tease me about it more than laugh along. It happened freshmen year when a photo an got out of a little baby Baz dressed as a vampire on Halloween in kindergarten. Mostly people just thought it was cute, but I pointed out that his skin used to be a lot darker as a kid, almost a golden hue with rosy undertones on his cheeks. Now, he looks like someone drained all the emotion he had to offer.

“I wouldn’t say a fight,” I mutter under my breath. “More like an argument gone wrong.”

“Simon,” Penny chortled, turning so her puffy violet hair wouldn’t hit me in the face this time. That’s all that ever happened last year. “You say that about every ‘argument gone wrong’ you two have. Just kiss and make up already.”

Before I could answer the teacher had already begun the lesson, the bell screaming it’s bothersome tune as I dug into my bag to pull out my notebook. I flicked my eyes up to the board, skimming over the pages the teacher already wrote up before replying to Penelope. “Like hell that’ll happen.”

Penelope simply snorted and dropped her dark purple notebook atop the desk without a care, glasses slipping down her nose as she fished in her bag for a pencil.

“You never know, Simon.”

“What do you mean I never know?”

“Well,” Penny merely shrugs. “I don’t know, you two are so focused on each other it would appear to an outsider like you were trying to date each other. Maybe ease it back on the whole Baz fiasco for awhile, it’s senior year and I don’t want to go through your chaos for the fourth time in a row.”

“Oh come on, Penny... you didn’t hear shit about Baz freshmen year.”


End file.
